


Surprise

by agentsimmons



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsimmons/pseuds/agentsimmons
Summary: Short and sweet birthday fluff.





	Surprise

"Ms. Potts is on her way up with Mr. Stark," JARVIS announced.  
  
Bruce took a deep breath, looked at the others, and then fixed his eyes on the elevator. A moment later it pinged, doors sliding open and Tony's disgruntled rambling filling the space - seeing as Pepper had scheduled a meeting in order to keep him busy.  
  
Once in the room Tony stopped in his tracks and went silent.  
  
"Surprise!" everyone cheered - everyone being Pepper, Natasha, Steve, and Clint.  
  
"Happy birthday, Tony," Bruce said as Tony made his way over to the very small celebration.  
  
"How did you--" Tony gaped. He looked at Pepper. "Did you--" She threw up her hands. Tony immediately turned his scrutinizing gaze toward the only other person who could be responsible. Bruce ducked his head. "You? You did this?" He sounded pleasantly surprised, as Bruce had anticipated he might.  
  
He shrugged. "Well, you know..." Bruce glanced up to see Tony smiling at him. That damn, perfect smile.  
  
It faltered a little, turning into confusion as Tony moved his attention to the others. "And you all came? I'm speechless."  
  
"Somehow I doubt that," Steve remarked, earning an outright laugh from Pepper.  
  
"Eh," Clint sniffed, "Banner mentioned something about your plans for building an Avengers home base?"  
  
"Did he now?" Tony queried. Bruce cleared his throat and looked away. "Well, that's true."  
  
"I figured I'd see how this party compares to your last," Natasha replied dryly, but when Bruce looked back he noticed the small smirk on her lips. "So far, this one's better."  
  
"Aha," Tony deadpanned. "To be fair I thought my last birthday would literally be my last."  
  
"Fair," Natasha conceded.  
  
"I think what they're trying to say, Tony," Pepper interjected, "is they're your friends now and they're here to celebrate your birthday like friends do."  
  
Tony narrowed his eyes at her. "Well, you say that because you weren't there when Steve wanted to throw me off the Helicarrier."  
  
"What!? I didn't want to throw you off the Helicarrier!" Steve protested. "Why would you say that? Did you want to throw _me_ off?"  
  
"I did," Bruce admitted, ashamed.  
  
"And Tony would have enjoyed that outcome much better than if he'd thrown Steve off himself," Natasha said with a snort. "But don't take it personally, Steve. He probably wanted to throw me off too." Bruce winced at her casualness on the subject.  
  
"Okay," Pepper chimed in, "are you sure this Avengers base is a good idea, Tony?"  
  
Bruce sighed. "It's a terrible idea," he said, more to himself than the others.  
  
Tony frowned and Bruce knew why. "Okay, cake time!" He clapped his hands and deliberately changed the subject. "Barton, you want to do the honors?"  
  
Clint blinked. "You trust a recently brainwashed assassin with a knife?"  
  
Bruce frowned at the implication. He suspected the agent's 'friends' at SHIELD were still jumpy. Bruce understood how that might feel.  
  
"Of course," Tony replied breezily, reminding Bruce of why he was about to go through with a very terrible idea. "More so than the other assassin in the room. No offense." Natasha merely shrugged as if he had a valid point. "Or my ex-girlfriend for that matter." He threw a teasing look Pepper's way. It was, unsurprisingly, met with a roll of her eyes. "So you cut the cake and I'll go get the punch."  
  
"I assume he means alcohol?" Steve asked Pepper.  
  
She laughed. "With Tony, all drinks are synonymous with alcohol."  
  
"Except coffee," Bruce countered. "When he says coffee, he means at least three cups of the strongest brew available as soon as humanly, or inhumanly, possible."  
  
"You know me so well," Tony said with a bark of laughter and manic smile, throwing an arm around his shoulders. Bruce understood and walked with him toward the bar. "Thanks for this," he said, voice a little lower. "It's... nice. Weird, but nice. And I suspect I have you to blame for that pointless meeting," he added as they stopped near the bar.  
  
Bruce snorted. "Sorry about that. Pepper couldn't think of any other way to distract you." He glanced down at the floor as Tony turned to face him directly. "If you were still dating then maybe..." He started, but couldn't finish that thought.  
  
"It _has_ been a couple of years since I've had birthday sex."  
  
Bruce blinked, looking up quickly. He expected to see Tony studying Pepper from afar, only he found his eyes fixed intensely on him instead. Bruce swallowed hard, his stomach twisting.  
  
It was now or never, he decided. Now or he'd never be able to go through with it. He pulled an envelope from his pocket. "Your birthday present," he explained as he gave it to Tony.  
  
Tony carefully opened it, his eyes growing wide as he pulled out the fake credentials SHIELD had given Bruce shortly after the battle of Manhattan.  
  
"This... This is your get out of jail free card," Tony said, looking up at Bruce with a pinched brow.  
  
"I want you to have it," Bruce said, holding his breath. "I don't think I need it at the moment."  
  
Tony's eyes went as wide as Bruce had ever seen them, surprised at the answer Bruce had been avoiding giving him until this moment.  
  
"You'll stay?"  
  
Bruce nodded slowly. He swallowed and said, "Yes, I'll--"  
  
Tony surged forward and captured his lips, taking him by surprise. He hadn't let himself hope the feelings of chemistry were anything more than that to Tony, or if he'd even felt them at all. But he wasn't going to waste time thinking about that now. He kissed Tony back instead, letting him know he wanted this.  
  
"Is birthday sex negotiable?" Tony asked, only a little playful, against his lips when they broke apart just enough to catch their breath.  
  
If staying was already a terrible idea, Bruce decided he might as well make the most of it.  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Natasha's right. Definitely better than last year," Tony said before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little fic I wrote as birthdayfic for someone else, but since it was my birthday a couple days ago - and I haven't posted anything in what feels like forever (lol) - I decided to post it here. 
> 
> Hope everyone is doing good. I may continue to be scarcer than usual since I've been super busy with real life stuff as well as working diligently on some original fic. But I am still working on updates for various things in my free time.


End file.
